love and revenge
by kryvocals
Summary: Dendam adalah penyakit hati yang mampu menggerogoti pikiran serta akal sehat manusia. Bahkan ketika cinta tumbuh, cinta itu seperti bunga layu. Tidak akan berkembang. Ketika dendam itu terbalaskan, cinta tumbuh dan menggerogoti tubuh manusia. Begitulah, love and revenge.


Title : love and revenge  
cast : kim jongwoon, lee hyo ra  
genre : action, sad  
rate : PG-15

Jongwoon POV

Deru suara senapan terus beradu serasa deruan itu merupakan lambang kekuasaan. Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat menjadi bukti telah terjadi sebuah pertumbahan darah antara kelompokku dengan wanita itu. Ah tidak! Bukan pertumbahan darah "ANTARA" pasukanaku dengan pasukannya. Tapi ini sebuah penyerangan dari kelopokku yang menuaikan pertumbahan darah. Cukup mengamati dengan tenang melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana. Tak terasa sudut bibirku mengukir sebuah senyuman. "lihat appa,eomma aku akan menghancurkan mereka. Termasuk gadis itu."

"tuan kim"  
"ya. Bagaimana perkembangan pasukan kita dibawah? Kau tentu tidak akan mengecewakanku kan seketaris kang?"  
"pasukan kita masih unggul tuan kim...namun.."  
"apa ada kesalahan dalam tugasmu seketaris kang?" aku mulai menekankan setiap perkataanku.  
"gadis itu tuan. Maafkan saya, dia..dia"  
"CEPAT KATAKAN SEKETARIS KANG!" ujarku mulai naik pitam. Aku menggarahkan pistol kecil milikku kearah kepala seketaris kang  
"dia melarikan diri tuan kim, maafkan saya." Aku menggeram kesal. Aku semakin menatap seketaris kang. "aku kecewa padamu, seketaris kang. Seperti visi kita. Jika gagal maka..." kugantungkan kalimatku, mengamati wajah pucat seketaris kang. "nyawa taruhannya.." seketaris kang menjawab lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Bukan saatnya seketaris kang, aku masih membutuhkan otak cerdasmu dan tenagamu. "tidak sekarang. Cari gadis itu dan bawa kemari. Bawa dia dalam keadaan hidup kehadapanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mati dengan mudah." Senyumku terukir kembali. "aku akan memberikannya sebuah kejutan untuknya. Pergilah sekarang, seketaris kang." Seketaris kang mengangguk hormat dan membungkuk lalu meninggalkan diriku diruangan pribadiku.

Author POV

Seorang gadis berlari mengendap-endap dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Baju yang penuh sobekan dibanyak bagiannya. Rambut yang teracak-acak. Tumit yang berdarah akibat berlari tanpa menggenakan alas kaki. Setiap orang menatap jijik padanya. "hentikan tatapan menjijikan kalian! Aku tak semenjijikan itu!" gadis itu menggertak orang-orang disekelilingnya. Dia tetap berjalan tanpa mendengarkan guncingan orang-orang yang membicarakannya. 'menjijikan' 'gadis gila!' 'gadis menjijikkan!' 'bodoh' 'bau' 'lihat kakinya, dia pasti akan busuk' begitulah kata-kata yang gadis itu terima. Gadis itu adalah lee hyo ra. Perusahaan keluarganya terbakar habis, pegawainya ditembak oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Rumahnya disita oleh bank. Nyawanya dikejar-kejar orang. "harus kemana aku tuhan..".

sebulan berlalu, hyo ra menetap disebuah flat kecil dikawasan terpencil di nowon. Ia bekerja sebagai waitres disalah satu cafe dikawasan nowon. Tak khayal, jika beberapa waktu ia harus menekan emosinya, sebab beberapa 'tangan nakal' disana.

Seorang pria membaca sebuah laporan yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping, menandakan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum sinis. Dia menatap kepada seketarisnya. "bawa aku ke nowon besok seketaris kang." Ujar pria itu, jongwoon. Terlihat raut terkejut diwajah seketarisnya. "untuk apa tuan? Biarlah saya bersama anak buah saya yang menanganinya". "tidak perlu seketaris kang." Seketerais kang hendak membantah namun atasannya menatapnya dengan pandangan kau-harus-menurut-atau-aku-akan-mematahkan-kepalam u. "baik, tuan kim"

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan salah satu cafe di nowon. Seorang pria dengan gagahnya memasuki cafe tersebut. Beberapa wanita nakal mencoba mendekatinya,namun segera dihadang oleh beberapa pengawal pria yang tak lain adalah jongwoon. Dia duduk diujung bar. Memanggil sosok gadis disana. "mau pesan apa tuan?" ucap gadis itu. "dirimu." Jawab jongwoon enteng. "apa yang kau katakan tuan?!" geram gadis itu yang tak lain adalah HyoRa. "bukan begitu noona. Aku melihatmu, ingin menawarkan kau bekerja dirumahku. Dengan gaji 3xlipat dari sini tentunya." Gadis itu membulatkan matanya. "kau yakin?"ucapnya terkejut. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh jongwoon. "kalau kau mau, ikutlah denganku sekarang. Tak perlu membawa barang-barangmu" terang jongwoon lalu meninggalkan bar itu dengan hyora menggikuti dibelakangnya.

"siapa namamu noona, kita belum berkenalan sejak tadi." Ucap jongwoon.  
"hyora. Lee hyora. Bagaimana denganmu tuan?" hyora balik bertanya.  
"kim jongwoon. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seformaal itu."  
"baiklah, jongwoon-ssi. Kamshamnida"

"sekertaris kang, beri hyora segala kebutuhannya. Dan beritahu ahjumma shin untuk menemani hyora membeli apa yang dia butuhkan besok. Setelah itu kau keruanganku seketaris kang."  
"baik tuan kim."

Jongwoon berjalan memasuki ruangannya meninggalkan hyora yang masih mematung diruang tengah.

"tuan kim"  
"ne. Masuklah sekertaris kang."  
"apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, tuan kim? Kau terlalu ceroboh. Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku jika kau membawanya kemari."  
"hentikan ucapanmu disitu sekertaris kang. Akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."  
"apa kau yakin tuan kim?"  
"tentu. Pergilah sekarang."  
"baik,tuankim."

Jongwoon menatap sendu foto orang tuanya. "appa, eomma akan kupastikan anak pembunuh itu mati ditanganku. Kalian pasti bangga kan? Kalian bahagia kan appa?eomma?" jongwoon menangis mengingat kejadian 20 tahun lalu. saat dia, jongwoon kecil yang tak berdaya melihat kedua orang tuanya disiksa dan dibunuh didepan matanya.

20 years ago.

"appa, eomma...jangan tinggalkan jongwoon. Appa! Eomma! Aku..mencintaimu. aku bersumpah appa, eomma. Aku akan membunuh mereka yang membunuh kalian. Aku bersumpah di atas pusara makam appa dan eomma. Aku bersumpah akan membuat mreka serta keturunannya mati dan kehilangan! Aku bersumpah appa, eomma!"

Jongwoon memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menekan semua emosi yang tertimbun dihatinya.

"jongwoon-ssi" ucap hyora  
"ah, ne. Apa yang kau lakukan hyora-ah, kau masuk ruanganku tanpa seijinku!"  
"mi..mianhae. aku..aku hanya.."  
"apa?"  
"apa yang harus kulakukan disini? Semua pekerjaan sudah dikerjakan oleh ahjumma shin."  
"menonton tv, bermain game, jalan-jalan? Bukankah itu juga pekerjaan?"  
"lalu untuk apa kau memberiku gaji yang tinggi?"  
"nikmatilah apa yang kau miliki selama kau masih memilikinya hyora-ssi."  
"kau yakin? Aku..aku adalah maniak belanja. Aku bisa menghabiskan 5000 USD$ dalam sekali belanja."  
"hanya 5000 dollar? Aku bahkan bisa memberimu lebih dari itu."  
"ah terimakasih, kupanggil kau oppa?"  
"tersrah padamu."

Tiga bulan berjalan, Kehidupan hyora berjalan seperti sebelum dia mengalami kehancuran. Berbelanja, membuang uang. Kembali pada tabiat awal seorang lee hyora yang boros. Mulai sering pergi ke_ bar_ hingga larut malam dan tak jarang pulang dengan keadaan mabuk.

"apa yang terjadi dengan dia?" tanya jongwoon pada sekertaris kang.  
"seperti biasa tuan kim. Dia minum alkohol dan mabuk."  
"baiklah tinggalkan kami berdua. Akan kuselesaikan sekarang." Senyum jongwoon mengembang.  
"ka..kau ingin membunuhnya sekarang tuan kim?"  
"tidak. Aku akan membunuhnya saat dia sadar. Aku bukan pengecut seperti ayahnya tuan kim."  
"baiklah. Jaga dirimu tuan kim" jongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda meng'iya'kan. "mari bermain lee hyora"

Jongwoon POV

Tubuh wanita memang karunia tuhan yang maha kuasa. Termasuk tubuh gadis ini. Kulit putih mulusnya, absnya, Wajah mulusnya dapat mengalihkan semuanya. Gadis manja ini sangat sempurna. Tapi tidak dengan darahnya. Darahnya adalah darah anak seorang pembunuh. Kini, dia akan mengetahui semuanya. Apa yang ayahnya perbuat pada keluargaku. Dia harus mati. "sampai jumpa besok pagi noona muda lee. Nikmatilah tidurmu, besok tidur panjangmu akan dimulai noona lee." Ucap jongwoon lalu mengecup singkat bibir hyora.

"selamat pagi noona lee."  
"op..oppa..kemana bajuku? Dan..mengapa tangan dan kakiku diikat?"  
"lee hyora, kau harus membayar semuanya lee hyora."  
"mwo?! Bayar apa?!" ucapnya terkejut. Aku tersenyum.  
"nyawa orang tuaku." Ucapku lalu menatapnya tajam.  
"a..apa maksudmu?"  
"orang tuamu adalah pembunuh orang tuaku. 20 tahun lalu mereka menyiksa orang tuaku dihadapanku. Membunuhnya dihadapanku. Tak satupun pihak kepolisian mempercayaiku bahwa ayahmu adalah pembunuh orang tuaku. Dan aku bersumpah didepan pusara orangtuaku, aku akan membunuh orang tuamu serta dirimu!" jelasku dengan menatap tajam hyora. Ia sangat ketakutan. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan dan kepanikan. Entah mengapa, melihat matanya yang ketakutan membuat perasaanku seperti teriris. 'tidak jongwoon. Dia harus mati' pikiranku tetap memaksaku untuk membunuhnya.  
"a..aku minta maaf atas orang tuaku oppa. Maafkan mereka. Mereka juga sudah meninggal sejak setahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan mobil merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku."  
"baguslah. Kau tau, itu semua rencanaku. Semuanya sudah terencana noona lee. Termasuk kehidupanmu 6bulan yang lalu saat kau hampir dibunuh. Itu juga rencanaku."  
"sekarang apa maumu? Kau juga sama seperti ayahku! Kau jahat! Kau juga pembunuh! Oppa.." kulihat tubuhnya bergoncang. "JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU, OPPA!" seraya melepas peluru disenapanku pada perutnya. Dia mengerang kesakitan. "ap..apa ya...ng..kkau..in.g..in..kan.. sa..kit..op...pa..." darah terus mengalir dari perutnya. Darah. Ingatanku melayang mengingat orang tuaku. Darah harus dibayar dengan darah, bahkan lebih. Kutetmbakkan senapanku pada tangan kanan dan kirinya. Bibirnya memucat. "ma..af..kan a..ku... a..kku me..nyu..sah..kanmu. te..rima..ka...sih. sa..rang..hae jong..woon-ah" mataku membulat mendengar kata terakhirnya. Dia mencintaiku? Jeongmal? "kau mencintaiku?" hyora tersenyum, sangat manis hingga akhirnya dia menutup matanya. Kakiku melemas. Aku...aku juga mencintainya/ "HYORA!" kini tubuhku memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh darah. "maafkan aku lee hyora. Maafkan aku.. nado saranghaeyo hyora. Aku juga menyukaimu." Aku menangis. Tuhan, aku membunuh gadis yangmencintaiku. Hatiku telah gelap oleh dendam yang tak wajar. Appa, eomma aku akan pergi menyusul kalian. Hyora, dikehidupan selanjutnya aku yang akan mengatakan saranghae padamu. Hyora-ah, tunggu aku.

DOR~

Dendam adalah penyakit hati yang mampu menggerogoti pikiran serta akal sehat manusia. Bahkan ketika cinta tumbuh, cinta itu seperti bunga layu. Tidak akan berkembang. Ketika dendam itu terbalaskan, cinta tumbuh dan menggerogoti tubuh manusia. Begitulah, love and revenge.

-the end-

Thanks sudah sempetin baca ff abal ini. Dan maaf cast di atas saya cumapinjem nama doang:/ comment thx.


End file.
